


Puppy Love

by writer_roha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Model AU, also lots of uh pet names, jinjin has four dogs, jinjin is a nice boy, sanha is readers best friend, who is allergic to dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: jinwoo has 7 things: amazing cooking skills, an apartment beside your’s, your heart (tragically), and four dogs.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh...mess

The first time you felt your heart flutter was in October of senior year. Your class had been tasked with preparing a presentation each on who they were now and who they wished to be in the future. You had barely remembered anyone's presentations. However, on the second and final day of presentations, in walked Park Jinwoo with four puppies. 

Jinwoo stood proudly in front of his terribly messy, and probably half-assed powerpoint presentation, and lined his dogs up. All four looked younger than a year old. There was a St. Bernard, a German Shephard, and two Labs- one dark brown and the other cream. Once the dogs grew older and larger, you wondered how he would cope. Jinwoo dusted his fur covered uniform off before reciting the names of his pets, "This is Judy, Daisy, Sunshine, and Apple." You swore that you had never seen a smile so bright.

In all honesty, his presentation was terrible; his fonts were all over the place, he used stock photos with the watermark still plastered on, and he had no transition animations whatsoever. But it was his smile that got you. All throughout his presentation he took turns holding each of his dogs and petting them and he also took the time to let the class interact with them as well. Jinwoo's voice was lacklustre the entire time, save for when he spoke of his 'babies' and when he talked about his dream to be a model. When he spoke of those two things, his voice lilted playfully in a way that tugged at your heart, and his eyes burned with a sincere passion.

The class snickered at his dream, but Jinwoo confidently waved them aside and said, "I think I'm handsome, and that's enough."

At that point, your heart was completely his.

From then on, your eyes were always on him. Unfortunately, the two of you didn't run in the same circles, so all of your interactions consisted of and were limited to polite "hello"s and "excuse me"s and maybe on a good day he'd ask to borrow a pencil.

It was a hopeless high school crush and you knew it, but that didn't stop your cheeks from flaring up at the slightest sight of a smile. That didn't stop the hope that lay dormant in your heart that maybe, just maybe, he was as enamoured with you as you were with him. 

 

Fast forward 4 years, and you hadn't seen Jinwoo since graduation. You doubted that you were as head over heels for him now as you were then, but that didn't mean that he didn't cross your mind a few times a week. He was something of a first love for you, if you could even call it that.

Of course, you dated a few times during the four years, but nothing made your heart race the way Jinwoo did. You hoped that it would all pass soon and that perhaps the right person would come along eventually when the time was right and sweep you off your feet and make you forget Jinwoo and his four adorable dogs altogether. 

After high school, you had pursued a career in freelance photography; you enjoyed the lax schedule and you had gotten a few compliments on your photos during your school days. You didn't care too much for photographing models or fashion for it was too boring. Instead, you had made it your mission to look through your city to find every hole in the wall cafe, seek out every nook and cranny, then photograph it. Luckily, others were just as interested in seeing these places as you were in finding them, so you had garnered enough popularity and assignments to establish a stable income. 

It was this stable income that finally made you decide to move from your shit apartment to a bigger, and better home. Also, you were pretty sure that you had exhausted about every hidden corner of your area. Moving downtown could open new doors for you.

After a week or so of apartment hunting downtown, you settled on a large, open apartment on the 8th floor of a high-rise apartment. Not too high, and not too low. You loved the apartment you chose. The smooth tanned wood-paneled floors and the gigantic windows were definitely a sight to behold. There was even an office-like room that you knew you could transform into a photography room of some sort. The stairs up to the 8th floor were killer, but luckily there was an elevator. 

Your best friend, Sanha helped you move your things. He wasn't much help though, because as gigantic as he was, he was as thin as a twig and could lift little more than you could. At least he made the moving process more fun.

It was the last day of your slow week of moving. All that was left to bring up was your keepsakes, stuffed toys, and dvd collection. 

You and Sanha were each struggling in the hallway as both of you tried to balance the gigantic, albeit light boxes of stuffed toys. You could hardly see over the top of your own box. Sanha, who easily towered over you could see over his box, but he refused to help you navigate the halls.

"Sanha, I'm blind here, just tell me if I'm gonna bump into something," you instructed.

"Beg, tiny plebian," Sanha gloated.

You scoffed, "Excuse me?" You mustered your meanest glare.

It apparently worked. "Okay, okay, sorry jeez. Just around this corner and we're there," your friend huffed.

You were about to thank him as you turned the corner, but you ran into something.

It was Park Jinwoo. And he was blonde.

 

"Oh my god, we're so sorry," Sanha apologized immediately, the tips of his ears turning cherry red in embarrassment. You wanted to apologize as well, but you couldn't seem the get any words out. Jinwoo was glowing.

"No worries," Jinwoo scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, wearing the same smile he wore in high school.

Sanha suddenly nudged your side and gave you a look that told you to apologize. "Oh, uh, sorry," you mumbled. God, you had forgotten about his moles.

Jinwoo looked a bit puzzled before his eyes widened, "Oh! (Y/N) it's you! We went to high school together, remember? I'm Park Jinwoo,"

As if you could forget.

"Right," you nodded, trying to act like you hadn't recognized him the second you laid eyes on him, "I remember you."

Noticing the box in your hands, Jinwoo asked, "Are you moving in here?" You nodded. "Do you guys need help carrying stuff up?"

You quickly shook your head; there's no way you were letting Jinwoo stick around long enough for Sanha to catch on to your crush. You'd never hear the end of it. "No worries, we're just about done here. Thanks though," you offered a smile.

"Oh," Jinwoo deflated a bit, "I'll carry this for you." The box you were holding was huge, so Jinwoo took it from your hands in a way that he assumed the box had a weight to match the size. It didn't. "Oh, it's light," he stated, "What's inside?"

"..Stuffed toys," you blushed, averting your eyes. You heard Jinwoo snicker.

The entire time, you had completely forgotten about Sanha. You looked over to him finally. He was looking awkward and maybe a bit confused. You gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

"Lead the way," Jinwoo smiled. You continued down the hall a few paces before you came face to face with your apartment door. Number 803. You were about to unlock it when Jinwoo exclaimed, "No way!"

"What?" you spun around to look at him.

"I live right next door," Jinwoo chuckled. Oh no.

You could already feel your chest tightening. How in hell were you gonna survive with you first major crush living right next door in all his perfect glory? You took a deep breath, trying to re-settle your heart rate.

Sanha broke in, "Wait, we've been moving stuff here for almost a week now. How come we never saw you?" He was right.

Jinwoo paused to think, "Oh right, I had a modeling job in Jeju at the beginning of this week, and I've mostly been cooped up at home since I got back."

"Modeling?" you blurted. Realizing that the sudden outburst came from you this time, you turned back to unlock the door, cheeks lightly heated in embarrassment.

"Yup! I don't know if you remember that presentation we had to do on our lives and dreams and stuff, but I said modeling was my dream, and I finally achieved it! Pretty cool, huh," Jinwoo grinned proudly.

"Pretty cool," you agreed. You opened the door and let the two boys follow behind you into the box-filled living room.

"What are you up to these days?" Jinwoo asked, setting the box down by the wall.

"Oh.. I'm a photographer," you replied nonchalantly. 

"What? No way! That's so cool! I remember when you did that amazing photography project on plants in urban places during senior year! That's great that you pursued it," Jinwoo rambles excitedly.

You looked up at him, "..You remember that?"

Before he could answer, a beeping noise emitted from Jinwoo's pocket; an alarm. Quickly pulling his phone out to turn off the alarm, Jinwoo looked at you apologetically, "Sorry, it's time to walk my dogs. We should continue this conversation later!" 

Then, Jinwoo was out the door.

 

"Details, now," Sanha said firmly once Jinwoo was gone.

"There's nothing to tell," you shrug, hoping Sanha will drop it.

"Are you kidding me? I've seen that guy on magazine covers. And he seems to know quite a bit about you. Is he your ex or something?" 

"Ex?! God no," you spluttered, "We just went to high school together, I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Drop the act, weinerhead," Sanha rolled his eyes, "You were making mushy-eyes at him."

"What the hell is mushy eyes," you scoffed.

"That look you have in your eyes when you're in love," Sanha explained slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I don't have mushy eyes for Park Jinwoo," you rolled your eyes. 

Before Sanha could retort, you heard several loud barks in the hallway, followed by a startled yelp; it was Jinwoo. 

You stepped into the hallway, and you were met with four giant dogs barking excitedly at the elevator door and an exasperated Jinwoo chasing after them. A St. Bernard, a German Shephard, and two Labs- one dark brown, and one cream, only this time, they were three-times larger than last time you had seen them. 

"Judy! A-and Daisy, and Sunshine, and Apple!" you exclaimed without thinking.

Forgetting his current predicament, Jinwoo whipped his head around to look at you, and his face lit up, quite like the sun. "Woah! You remembered!" Jinwoo laughed.

"Do you need help?" you asked hurriedly, trying to conceal your embarrassment. 

"Ah, yes please. Sorry, they're usually not nearly this rowdy," Jinwoo offered a sweet apologetic smile. Jinwoo, who had four leashes gathered into one hand, offered two to you. Once they were in your hands, you could feel the weight.

You shot a quick glance at Sanha, and by his gaze alone, you could feel him urging you to make a move of some sort. "I can help you walk them.. I-If you'd like," you supplied, turning back to the struggling man beside you, but refusing to make eye contact.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "Gosh Y/N, that would mean the world."

"No, no, I'm happy to help," you smiled. 

"We can catch up during the walk!" Jinwoo grinned. He pressed the button by the elevator door, "And your boyfriend will be cool staying here? Or would he like to tag along?" Jinwoo jerked a thumb in Sanha's direction.

 

"B-Boyfriend?!" you choked, "Sanha isn't my boyfriend, now way in hell. He can stay; I think he can survive 20 minutes without me." You shooed Sanha into your new apartment with a stern look.

"Oh, my mistake. So you're single then?" Jinwoo hummed as he stepped into the elevator, motioning for you to follow. It was a tight fit, with four bustling dogs taking up most of the space.

"Yeah, what about you?" a bead of sweat rolled down your temple as you stared at the ceiling in an attempt to seem at least half as nonchalant as Jinwoo.

"Mm," Jinwoo nodded, "Glad that's cleared up."

You let out an awkward cough, and thankfully, the elevator doors opened shortly afterwards. 

 

"Do you have a usual route you walk with the dogs?" you asked, trying your best to change the stiff air between the two of you.

"Yeah, just follow me," Jinwoo smiled. 

After a minute or two of walking, Apple stopped by a tree to take a pee break. "So have you been up to anything else interesting since high school?" Jinwoo asked.

You tapped your chin in thought, "Not really, no."

"Oh come on, you're a photographer! That's a cool job, there must be something. Were you featured in any magazines, or have you done any exhibits?"

You sighed, "No exhibits yet, but right now I have a column for a magazine where I talk about little hole-in-the-wall places in Seoul."

Apple finished peeing and you continued on your way. "What magazine?" he asked

"Seoul Weekly," you answered nonchalantly.

"What! No way! That's a huge magazine," Jinwoo exclaimed ecstaticly. 

"It's nothing super amazing," you shrugged, "Enough about me, any cool things you model for, Mister Model Man?"

"Not really. I just do a few brands," he replied, "Just this week I did one for a cologne; they really like me in suits for some reason."

'I bet' you thought, letting your eyes roam his figure for the smallest of seconds. 

Jinwoo took a turn on the sidewalk, and you could see a grassy park in your line of sight. "Taking pictures of people probably isn't your thing, but if you're ever in the mood to change it up or something, you can call me," Jinwoo offered.

He was right, taking pictutes of people wasn't your thing, yet you found yourself nodding. Maybe it wouldn't be too awful to spice things up. "I'll let you know," you replied quietly.

You followed behind Jinwoo as he turned onto a cement path leading into the park. There were a few other people with their dogs dotted around the area, and Sunshine and Daisy, who were at the end of your leashes, perked up excitedly at the new sights. "You can let them off their leashes if you want," Jinwoo looked over at you as he worked to undo the leashes on the other two dogs with him, "They know the drill."

You unhooked the leashes promptly, albeit nervously, and the second the two dogs were free, they ran away, following after Judy and Apple. "They'll be okay?" you questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry, they'll come back for water and snacks when they've finished running around for a bit, then we can play with them," Jinwoo waived your worries away nonchalantly. "Here, I can take those," he said, holding a hand out for the bundled up leashes in your hands. You handed them over obediently, then he put them into the backpack he was carrying. Right after, he took your empty hand into his own, and led you to a park bench. Your cheeks were flaming; it seems your high school crush had not depleted in the slightest.

Jinwoo let your hand go once you were seated beside him, and you felt your heart rate return to normal. "Thank you so much for helping me walk them," he smiled, after a small bout of silence, "I really appreciate it; they can be quite the handful sometimes."

"No worries, I was just about finished getting all my boxes anyway," you smiled back, leaning your head back onto the back of the bench.

"Is there any way I could pay you back or something?" he offered.

"No, no, you don't owe me anything, I enjoyed meeting you and your dogs again! It was nice," you shook your head. Seeing him again was payment enough.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

 

You thought you had got your point across that no payment was needed, but you apparently hadn't, as Jinwoo had showed up to your doorstep a day later with a plate of pink heart-shaped cookies.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finishe..

"What are these for?" you asked, bewildered once you opened the door. It wasn't everyday that your long-time crush turned neighbour showed up at your doorstep at 2pm clad in a cute yellow apron and a plate of pink heart-shaped cookies.

"For you!" Jinwoo grinned, "I know you said you didn't need any payment, but I wanted to try out my new cookie cutter, so it kinda all worked out perfectly."

"Jinwoo," you groaned, giving him a knowing look, but letting him into your apartment nonetheless. You were a bit embarrassed because there were boxes everywhere that you had spent all day trying to organize. You had only succeeded in putting away your kitchenware and such. Not to mention, you looked like quite the mess yourself.

You led him to the couch, which was the only place one could really sit at the moment, and went to wash your hands in the sink. "Do you want anything to drink?" you asked, looking at him over your shoulder as you rinsed your hands.

"I'm okay, thanks," Jinwoo shook his head.

After your hands were clean, you sat down on the opposite end of the couch and faced him. "I thought I told you I didn't need payment for helping with your dogs, Jinwoo. I like them," you huffed.

"In that case, think of this as just me sharing some cookies with my new friend slash neighbour," Jinwoo shrugged, offering you a cookie, which you took reluctantly. Jinwoo popped one into his mouth after you.

You were about to scold him again as you bit into the cookie, then the taste hit you. Oh wow. It was amazing; sweet and light, and everything you could hope for in a cookie. "Wow," you sighed.

"Are they good?" Jinwoo looked at you expectantly.

"They're perfect," you smiled, "Just what I needed after this stressful week."

"I'm glad to help," 

The two of you sat munching on cookies for a bit before you broke the silence. "So you can bake then?" 

"Yup! I can cook too. It helps since I live alone and stuff," 

"Must be nice," you deflated, "I can't cook to save my life." 

"Really?" the beginnings of a smile started to creep onto the blonde's lips.

"Really."

"Well you know," Jinwoo started slyly, "Maybe we can make something of this. I really liked walking my dogs with you, so how would you feel if in exchange for regular meals made by your's truly, you'll help me walk my babies when you're not busy?"

You perked up at his offer. Spending more time with Jinwoo sounded like nothing short of the dream. "I like the sound of that, Park Jinwoo." 

"You do?"

"I do,"

Jinwoo set the plate of cookies onto the couch and pulled his phone from his back pocket, "What days are you free then?"

"I'm free just about every day. I usually go to take pictures on wednesdays or saturdays," you pondered for a bit, "Oh! I'm going to be looking for new places to photograph for the next few weeks, so if it's not too far then maybe we can hit two birds with one stone by walking the dogs and looking for picture spots at the same time!"

"I'd love that," Jinwoo laughed, "It'll be cool to see you in action."

"Right," you rolled your eyes and popped another cookie into your mouth. "Also, since I'm still getting settled, would it be okay if we have the meals at your place instead? More dogs for me and less effort for you!"

"Ah," Jinwoo rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "I should probably clean things up then."

Jinwoo looked like a neat person so you couldn't help but let a small laugh out. "Oh don't worry, I doubt it's half as messy as it is here."

"Y/N, I'm pretty sure I have underwear in my kitchen sink right at this moment," Jinwoo looked you dead in the eye.

"Oh my god."

 

And so your arrangement began. Just about every morning Jinwoo would show up at your doorstep at 9am with his so-called "kids". Sometimes he'd be dressed in a cute button-up or sweater, and jeans with his adorable wire frame glasses perched on his nose. Other days he'd have a haphazardly thrown on pair of sweats and a hoodie along with a beanie. On these days, sleep dusted his eyes and he'd have a patch of stubble on his chin and you'd insist that he go back to bed and schedule the walk for a later hour. To this, he'd tell you that they needed a walk twice a day: morning and evening, and they wouldn't let him go back to bed even if he wanted to.

Sometimes you couldn't make the morning walk, so instead you'd go on the evening walks. These walks were always warm and you really enjoyed watching the sun resting below the horizon and the sky slowly turning pink, much like your cheeks when Jinwoo would look at you on such evenings. 

Jinwoo insisted that you only needed to accompany him on one of the two walks for him to feed you. However, you liked coming on both walks when you could. You told him you needed the exercise, but in truth, the walks were the highlights of your day. You were falling deeper and deeper into the pits of love, to say the least.

Jinwoo was one hell of a cook. When he said he'd   
cook you meals, you were expecting simple soups or rice dishes. Some days, he did cook this, but when he had the extra time and energy, he'd be setting out three-course meals. You felt a little guilty for eating up all his food, so you voiced this, but Jinwoo quickly dismissed your worries saying, "I enjoy cooking, and cooking for someone else always makes me feel good."

 

You were in the third month of your arrangement, and your love for Jinwoo was as present as ever and you knew it was but a matter of time before it all came pouring out. You weren't exactly sure what was holding you back from confessing your feelings, but it probably had something to do with the fact that Jinwoo was a cool, talented, hot model and you were, well, you. The fact that Jinwoo was still single amazed you.

It was tuesday and you and Jinwoo had already gone on your walk 2 hours previous, but you missed him. You knew he was at home; he was packing for a business trip- a 3 day photoshoot in London followed by London Fashion Week, which Jinwoo would be walking on the runway for. He'd decided to make a week trip out of it. When he told you he'd be walking down the runway for such a big event, you finally realized just how amazing he was. You promised that you and Sanha would petsit for him. 

You decided to visit and bring along a bucket of ice cream as something of a peace offering for bothering him. The second you knocked on the door, you could hear loud barking and a smile grew on your face. Jinwoo opened the door a moment later and your smile grew wider. He looked a bit disheveled, but happy to see you nonetheless.

"It's not walking time already is it?" He asked, checking his watch.

"Ah, no," you laughed sheepishly, "Just seeing if you'd like some company, I'm kinda bored." After the words left your mouth, you realized how foolish you sounded.

Jinwoo solved your worries in a second. "Oh cool, I was just thinking about going to your place; I just finished packing," Jinwoo opened the door wider and you could see the dogs swarming around his legs, "Come on in!" 

The dogs, who were quite used to your presence by now ran to welcome you excitedly. You greeted them warmly, then brought the ice cream to the counter. 

"Oooh, coffee flavour, my favourite," Jinwoo hummed, sliding behind you to fish through the drawer for spoons. You knew it was his favourite. After he got the spoons, Jinwoo sat the both of you onto his plush couch and turned on a cooking channel, placing the bucket between the two of you. The dogs sniffed a bit at your legs before settling onto the floor. "So how were your two hours without me?" he smirked, taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and letting the spoon linger between his lips. He was getting more flirtatious and confident over time and you had mixed feelings about it. 

"I didn't know how I survived," you played along. 

"I feel the same way," he purred. He rested his head on the back of the couch and started at you intently. Your heart was pounding profusely, so you tried your best to focus on the ice cream.

"I think… I think I'm in love with you," Jinwoo murmured in the middle of your fifth spoonful.

"Wait, what?" you spluttered. You couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or just messing with you.

"I'm in love with you," he sat up and stated firmly. 

You sat up too, "Wait are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Like.. actually?" your eyes widened.

"Yes!"

"No fucking way," 

"Hey," he gave you an offended glare and cupped his hands over Apple's ears, "There's kids here you know." 

"Not the point, Jinwoo!" you hissed.

"Fine," he huffed. "I know it seems sudden but I had the biggest crush on you in high school and it kinda gnawed away at me over the years and then next thing I know, you show up right next door! How was I not supposed to fall in love all over again?" he explained, "This might blow a giant hole in our friendship and everything but I want you and if we have a chance, then I want to take it."

You took a moment to process everything. Jinwoo liked you in high school, just as you liked him. The words that came from his mouth mirrored your thoughts exactly. "I'm in love with you too," you said finally.

"Wait, really?!" Jinwoo shot up. 

"Why are you surprised?" you snorted, "What happened to your big confident confession?"

"Well it's not like I knew for sure if you liked me too," 

"How could I not? You're funny, and sweet, and you have a bunch of cute dogs and you're an amazing cook! Not to mention you're a pretty hot model too," you snickered.

Jinwoo hid his face in his hands shyly, "Stop, I'm blushing!" 

"Oh please," you rolled your eyes.

Jinwoo paused for a bit before taking his hands off of his face to peek at you. "So you'll go out with me then?"

"I'll get back to you in 3 to 5 business days," you replied nonchalantly.

Slowly, Jinwoo took the ice cream container into his hands and placed it onto the floor. It was mostly empty by now, so he let the dogs go to town on it. Then, he launched himself onto you and pulled you into a tight hug, effectively pushing you backwards so you lay on the couch. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, his face a few inches above your's.

You turned your head away shyly, but couldn't move much more, as he had you pinned. "3 to 5 business da-" 

Jinwoo cut you off by pressing his lips to your's. He tasted like coffee.

 

Jinwoo left to London shortly after your 9am walk. He parted with slightly teary eyes (which you laughed at him for) and a long, detailed list on what his kids needed for the week. 

"Jinwoo, I know how to take care of your dogs. It's not my first rodeo," you had reassured him, encasing him in a tight hug.

"Yes, yes you're right. You're absolutely capable, I know, but I'm a worrier, you know this," Jinwoo deflated in your arms.

"Yes, now go, you'll miss your flight," you shooed him away.

"Will you miss me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Doubtful," you shrugged. Jinwoo laughed and parted with a soft kiss.

 

For the next week you took care of Jinwoo's dogs diligently and even enlisted Sanha's help to take them on walks, which he gladly obliged to. He was a bit allergic to dogs but he loved them to death, so when he cried during the walk, you weren't quite sure if it was due to his allergies or his massive love for his new furry friends. 

On the first walk with Sanha, it was evening, and naturally, he drilled you for details on your current predicament. "So, make any headway with your special model man?" he asked while the two of you sat on the park bench that Jinwoo had taken you to on your first walk. The dogs were currently off their leashes to burn some energy, but you kept a watchful eye.

"Oh, he actually asked me out yesterday," you smiled.

"Right, and you never thought to inform me when this happened? It's not like I'm your best friend or anything," Sanha hissed accusingly.

"I told you now!" you supplied. 

"Still! You know how invested I am in your love life," he crossed his arms over his chest. He plastered an upset look onto his face but it was quickly disrupted by a sneeze- probably from the dog hair on his clothes. 

"Sorry your majesty, I'll keep you in the loop from now on," you offered, a smile tugging at your lips.

"Why, how kind of you,"

 

For the first two days, you did your best to leave Jinwoo alone, as you knew he was quite busy with the photo shoot. So, you limited yourself to a few texts a day, and kept yourself busy with photography and dog-care.

On the third day, Jinwoo surprised you with a call. "Hello?" you said hesitantly when you picked up. You knew Jinwoo was very busy, so perhaps he had called you by accident.

"Oh hey! So it's been about three business days so I'm just inquiring about the relationship situation," Jinwoo said seriously, but you could tell he was supressing a laugh on the other end.

"Jinwoo, oh my gosh," you chuckled. 

"So we're going out now?" 

"You knew I was joking about the business day thing right? I agreed to go out with you when you asked," 

"Yes," Jinwoo's deep voice flowed into your ears smoothly, "Never hurts to double check though. How have you been? I miss you."

You let out a sigh. "I lied when I said I wouldn't miss you. I miss you a lot. I don't know how I went 4 years without you," you said exasperatedly.

"God I miss you too, my sweet honeycake," Jinwoo's cheery tone dropped a bit, "Just a few more days."

"Honeycake?" you scoffed.

"Yes. You're my sweet honeycake forever and ever," Jinwoo stated firmly.

"Okay then.. sugarpie," you murmured.

"SUGARPIE!" Jinwoo exclaimed, "I love it."

"I love you," you blurted, and your hand quickly flew over your mouth in embarrassment, even though he couldn't see you.

"I love you too," he gushed.

You paused for a second. "Is it weird that we're saying 'i love you' when we've only been dating for three days? Isn't there some ancient law that prohibits that?" 

"It's okay because I've been in love with you for like, five years," Jinwoo hummed.

"Fair enough," 

Your call continued for another hour so, with you and Jinwoo talking sweetly and catching up. You asked how the shoot was going, and he asked how his babies were. Both were good.

 

By the end of the week, you were almost buzzing while waiting for Jinwoo to return home. The dogs must've sensed your anxiousness, as they all piled on top of and around you on the couch. It was heavy, but warm. You heard the click of the lock on the door, and the dogs' ears all perked up expectantly. In came Jinwoo, marching in with his suitcase and a sweet smile. At the door, he took off his shoes and dropped his bags and held his arms out wide for a hug. 

To this, all four dogs scrambled up from the couch and ran to Jinwoo, and they were on him in seconds. They jumped at him ecstatically, and he let them, sharing happy hello's and fur-muffled forehead kisses. 

After about a minute or so, Jinwoo calmed the dogs down and turned to you. His smile was as wide as your's. "Baby!" he exclaimed, rushing to where you sat on the couch and engulfing you in a hug. He smelled of airplanes and slightly of dogs, and you felt at home.

"How was the fashion show?" you spoke into his shoulder, "And the flight?"

"Not now," he hummed, picking you up from the couch and carrying you into his bedroom, "I just wanna cuddle for now, we can catch up later."

And so you fell asleep with your face buried in Jinwoo's chest under a mass of quilts and four dogs.

 

It was a few months later when you finally decided to ask. 

"Do you want to feature in my shoot this month?" you suggested meekly, eyes glued to your stack of pancakes. It was 7am and you and Jinwoo were both sleepy and clad in silly pajamas you had bought together a month or so ago.

"What?" Jinwoo perked up, looking at you with his cheeks full of pancakes.

"Like.. like for my column this month," you shrugged. This was your boyfriend that you were asking; you had no idea why you felt so nervous all of a sudden. Perhaps it scared you that you'd finally be "spicing it up" as Jinwoo had suggested during your first meeting. 

"Oh my gosh! Really?!" Jinwoo spluttered.

"Yeah," you nodded, "Why.. is it a bad idea?"

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to collaborate with you since high school!" Jinwoo grinned widely, "Do you have any themes or locations you have in mind?" 

"Hardly," you sighed, "I hadn't really thought past this point because I didn't know if you'd agree in the first place."

"And how could I say no to such a pretty face?" Jinwoo leaned across the table to stare into your eyes intently. You huffed and stuffed more pancake into Jinwoo's mouth.

In that matter, it was decided. You spent a day or so cooped up with Jinwoo in his apartment trying to brainstorm what to do for your collaboration, but the two of you hardly got anything done as most of the time was spent thinking, napping with the dogs, or making out. With those three activities, there was little time to spare.

 

It was around midnight that same day when Jinwoo came up with the idea. You and Jinwoo were cuddling on his bed and you were very close to dozing off. "I think I know what we can do," Jinwoo said. His chest rumbled as he spoke and you smiled.

"You smell good," you murmured sleepily, only half listening.

"Thank you," Jinwoo replied curtly, "But this is important! Wake up, baby."

Groggily, you sat up, and the rustling of the sheets must have woken up the dogs on the floor, as they perked up too. The bedroom was dark and quiet, but your eyes were beginning to adjust and you could barely make out Jinwoo, who was still laying in bed and gazing up at you. "Lay it on me," you patted his tummy.

He took your hand in his. "This isn't a final idea or anything, but I'm thinking of combining your feel and my feel," he began, "We'll find another hole in the wall place, but maybe instead of a store, or restaurant, we'll do a pretty place.. like a park or something."

"I'm listening," you nodded.

"I'm thinking maybe doing a day and night shoot at the same place. To- to get both sides and stuff," Jinwoo explained, "And that's all I have so far."

You processed the idea in your head for a few moments. "It's perfect!" you exclaimed, showering his face in kisses, "You're a genius, honey!" 

"You like it?" Jinwoo giggled under your attack.

"Yes, yes I do," you smiled, curling back into his side, "We'll figure out the specifics in the morning."

 

A few days later, the specifics were, in fact, figured out. You and Jinwoo had scouted out a place not too far away. It was an overgrown garden behind an abandoned house. You had found out from people in the area that no one had lived in that house for years, and even some kids were convinced it was haunted. You cared little for the house, but what lay behind it piqued your interest. The backyard was fascinating. 

A stone walkway which wove through the yard was cracked and had spindling weeds growing upwards. The grass on either sides of the path had grown wild and a few wildflowers peeked from between them. Around the yard was a towering metal fence that was covered in vines that stemmed from the walls of the back of the house. It was the centerpiece of the yard that stole your heart. It was a stone fountain that doubled as a bird bath. It had 3 tiers that grew smaller as they went upwards. The third tier had broken and fallen into the second well. The base was almost completely covered in a winding vine that bore small purple flowers that decorated every few inches so that you could barely see the ivory beneath. 

"Jinwoo, this is the place," you breathed as you wandered the space. 

"It's a bit run down, isn't it?" he said uneasily, picking up a stray piece of garbage from the grass.

"We can fix it up, no problem," you hummed, still entranced by the place. 

"Okay, I trust you, honeycake." he replied, hugging you from behind and trying to see things your way.

"Thank you sugarpie," you leaned into him.

 

It took another day to clean up the yard. The garbage was completely gone, and you trimmed the grass, but not enough for it to lose its character. 

The following day, you started the shoot. It was just you, Jinwoo, and his small team of stylists. They were kind to you, and a few even knew of your work, which made you happy. With a bit of your input, Jinwoo's day outfit was put together. It was decided that the day outfit was to be more mature, so Jinwoo was clad in a simple black turtleneck, and a pair of slacks. You quite enjoyed the the contrast between the darks of his outfits and the brightness of his surroundings.

"Do I look nice?" Jinwoo giggled, sidling up to you after his makeup was finished.

"Yes, you're very handsome, sweetie," you replied nonchalantly as you mapped out where you would take your pictures.

"Why thank you, princess," he said, clinging even closer.

"Mm,"

Jinwoo was about to whine, but he caught the look in your eyes. Your gaze was calculating, and it was something he got to see rarely, so he stayed silent. 

"Here," you said finally, "And here." You pointed to the broken fountain and the fence. 

You ushered Jinwoo towards the fountain, which he followed alone with pliantly. Once he was lined up, you brought the camera to your eyes, and your breath was taken away.

Jinwoo looked nothing like his usual bubbly self. His jaw was set firmly, and his eyes stared piercingly at your lens. It's not like you had never seen Jinwoo's modeling, but you had never been behind the camera. After a few moments of you simply staring and not taking any photos, Jinwoo's expression reverted back.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Jinwoo teased, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"S-sorry," you lowered the camera, and averted your gaze, cheeks aflame. You shook your head a bit, then brought the camera back up. "I can do this," you sighed quietly to yourself.

 

The day shoot went by fairly smooth after that. You calmed your racing heart and put your game face on. You got several photos of Jinwoo leaning against the fence and the fountain, his face stoic and calm. Once you deemed your photos good enough, you dismissed everyone in the afternoon, reminding them to come back later for the night shoot.

 

You and Jinwoo stopped at a diner for supper since both of you were far too lazy to go home to cook. You each got a burger, and split a milkshake and a plate of fries.

"You were hot today," Jinwoo suddenly blurted, a third of the way into your meal.

"What?" you spluttered, almost choking on a fry.

"You were hot," Jinwoo affirmed seriously.

"Y-you looked nice too," you squirmed in your seat, avoiding all eye contact. Jinwoo calling you cute was a daily occurence, but hot was new territory.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "I don't know how to explain it, but when you work, you get this look that's just so calm and focused, and I think it's hot," he shrugged.

"I get a look?" you raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," 

"Oh, well thanks I guess," you snorted.

 

The stars were vivid at night. You were setting up for the night shoot and you were suprised at the abundance of stars, especially since you were in the city. It was a warm summer night, and you knew you picked the right day to do this.

For this shoot, you wanted Jinwoo to be more playful, so he was dressed in a large black hoodie with a bright pink patch on the chest and a pair or dark plaid shorts that went to his knees. Additionally, he wore a pair of sneakers and socks that went up to his calves. The wire-frame glasses perched on his nose was the perfect finishing touch.

"How do I look?" Jinwoo approached you again, after he was dressed up. His hood was up but you could see his blonde hair was curled messily beneath it.

"You're hot," you blurted.

"Oh?" a mischevious grin spread on Jinwoo's face.

"What, you can say it and I can't?" you coughed.

"You can," he smirked.

"Oh, be quiet," you shushed him and led him to the spot where you wanted to take his pictures. You sat him down on the stone pathway, "Cross your legs." 

You took the majority of Jinwoos photos with him sitting on the ground. This time, instead of his serious expression, Jinwoo had a look of cockiness, and his gaze made your knees tremble more than once. 

 

After the shoot, everyone headed home, and you went over to Jinwoo's house. Sanha greeted the two of you upon your return, as he was watching the dogs for the day. You had insisted on getting a different sitter because you knew Sanha was allergic, but Sanha denied it over and over, because he loved the dogs too much. You sent him home with a grateful pat on the back, and a pack of tissues to dry his watering eyes.

You and Jinwoo decided to watch a movie after changing into pajamas. 

"Honeycake?" Jinwoo said halfway into the movie. He looked over at you.

"Yes sugarpie?" you looked back at him.

"I was thinking.." he started.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" he asked. "Or I can move in with you," he added quickly.

"Move in together?" you cocked your head.

"Yes. I-I've been thinking about it for a while actually," Jinwoo said sheepishly.

"I'd like that," you nodded.

"Really?!"

"Really,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked her..uwu


End file.
